peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Clan
The Yang Clan is a famous clan in the northern part of Ba Huang and is considered the most influential power below that of the emperors', Tiantai and Tian Long Divine Castle. The business of the clan is the manufacture and sale of ships. The ships are designed to traverse space quickly using a fraction of the power a cultivator would use to do so on under their own power. The ships also offer protection against the outside elements. After rescuing Yang Zi Ye on an island in the Ba Huang Sea, Lin Feng accompanies her back to Tian Yuan City and attempts to make friends with her, however upon seeing his cultivation level, Yang Zi Lan takes a disliking to Lin Feng and quickly tries to fob him off. However after attempting to reward Lin Feng for rescuing his sister, he's quickly taken aback by the fact that Lin Feng intends to keep the boat that he had fixed and used to get Yang Zi Ye back safely. Infuriated by this, he sends a few of the potential suitors of Yang Zi Ye to assassinate Lin Feng. After unsuccessfully attempting to get Lin Feng assassinated, he, and the clan end up being publicly embarrassed by Lin Feng. Due to this, the tensions quickly rise and during Emperor Shi and Emperor Yu's Recruitment Process, and given that the favoured suitor of Yang Zi Ye, Xuan Yuan, attempts to curry favour with the Yang Clan by attempting to assassinate Lin Feng. Lin Feng responds by preventing both Yang Zi Lan and Yang Zi Ye from qualifying for to be disciples of Tiantai, while he utilises the new friendship that he struck up with Yuan Fei to prevent Xuan Yuan from qualifying as inner disciples of the first batch. Utterly embarrassed by the whole affair, the Yang Clan swear revenge upon Lin Feng. When Tiantai went to war against Tian Long Divine Castle, Yang Zhan and Yang Zi Ye betrayed Tiantai and joined Tian Long Divine Castle. They then allowed Tian Long Divine Castle and the Sunset Pavilion to set up headquarters in Tian Yuan City, the town presided over by the Yang Clan, helping to facilitate the efforts of the two factions in their war against Tiantai. Tiantai, provoked by the presence of these outside forces in the northern part of Ba Huang, sent some of their Zun and Tian level cultivators over to Tian Yuan City, but many died and those that returned were all injured. Tiantai then went back and this time, with some of their direct disciples in tow, including Lin Feng, they went back to Yang Clan. Lin Feng personally went to take revenge not only for what the Yang Clan had done to him, but also what they had done to Tiantai, killing Yang Zi Ye as well as a bunch of mid-level Zun cultivators1313. After enduring the members of the clan being assassinated for a few days, Tian Long Divine Castle finally set out to confront Tiantai, but this left the Yang Clan without any protection, as such, Hou Qing Lin took the opportunity to destroy the Yang Clan and Tian Yuan City completely1315. Trivia * Given the location of Ba Huang and the requirement to traverse a sea of desolate energy, the boats are required for cultivators below the Zun level to get into Ba Huang. Many companies have been set up to ferry low level cultivators back and forth across the sea using the boats of the Yang Clan. Category:Clans Category:Ba Huang